


Angeles Time Stamp: Sabriel Video Chat

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having all summer together and living together for the tail end of it, now Sam and Gabe have to deal with Sam being back at school. Skype helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: Sabriel Video Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Smut-free, but chock-full of SCHMOOP. I love these idiots.

Sam had only been back at school a week, but it already felt like way too long since he’d seen Gabe. They’d made a date of sorts and he couldn’t wait to get off shift at the bar to keep it. 9 more months and he’d be home in Kansas for good. He really couldn’t wait. Hard enough waiting for Thanksgiving break.

At long last, he got off work and headed home. He still had a couple of minutes, so he stopped and washed his bar-sweaty face before sitting down at his laptop. He logged into Google chat and waited for Gabe to pick up. His stomach was doing little flip-flops, which was stupid, but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey, Gabe.”

When the video call connected, Gabe had been looking down and frowning, but as soon as he heard Sam’s voice, his head snapped up and broke into a wide, happy smile. He still smirked a lot, but Sam was seeing that easy smile a lot more often these days.

“Heya, Samsam. Miss me yet?”

“Nah. Except for every second since I left you at the airport,” he said with a rueful smile.

Gabe grin got even bigger. “Good. Serves you right for leaving me.” He stuck out his tongue in a show of maturity.

“And that’s why I love you. You’re such a grownup. Not full size, but grownup,” Sam teased with a grin.

Video Gabe scratched his nose and leaned back in his chair. “Man, it’s been a long time since we video-chatted, huh?”

“Yeah. Not one of my happier memories from childhood, though. Let’s talk about something else.”

Gabe nodded. “Ok, what’s your favorite memory from when we were kids?”

Sam’s eyes got wide. “Oh, wow, that’s a really good question.” He rubbed his head, thinking back. He smiled again. “We had a lot of good times, didn’t we? I mean, I spent a long time hating the sad parts, but we really had some great times.”

Gabe’s eyes were soft as he agreed. “Yeah, Samsam. I loved every minute of time we had back then.”

“The teddy bear was pretty great,” Sam said.

“So was our first kiss. God, I was so scared you were gonna say no.” Gabe laughed.

“Really? You seemed so cocky and sure of yourself.”

“Well, it was all show. Inside, my heart was racing, I couldn’t breathe, and my stomach was in knots.” He looked down and picked at a string on his sleeve. “I’d wanted to kiss you for a while, you know.”

Sam nodded. “I didn’t know what I wanted to do with you, I just knew I liked all the shoulder bumping and touches and I wanted more of them. I hadn’t even gotten as far as thinking about a kiss. My mind was hung up on getting to lie next to you that night.”

Gabe laughed. “Yeah, well, your brother catching us kissing kinda put a stop to that.”

“Probably just as well.” His vision blurred as his brain brought back the memories. “It was a pretty great first kiss, I gotta say.” He gave a half smile with a little laugh, remembering.

“It was, wasn’t it? Not as good as our next first kiss, that night you got me drunk, but...still pretty great.” He was staring at Sam like he wanted to memorize his face.

“I’m coming back, Gabe,” Sam told him softly.

“I know. I just miss you. Spent too long without you as it is.”

“So come visit me. This weekend.”

“You don’t think that’s a little soon? You just left.” Gabe looked like he wanted to be convinced.

“What, like you’re poor and can’t afford to fly out here every weekend?”

Gabe smirked. “Touché. You wouldn’t mind?” he asked, suddenly shy.

“Gabe, are you kidding? Why do you think I agreed to move in with you? I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“I’ll book the flight tomorrow,” Gabe said, easy smile replacing the smirk again.

Sam grinned. “Good. Let’s talk about more happy memories.”

“Ferris wheel. That was an epic kiss.”

“Oh, wow, yeah, the ferris wheel! I’d forgotten about that!” He laughed and leaned back in his chair. “That was so great. Being up there where no one could see.”

“1000’s of people around and no one knew what we were doing up there…Come to think of it, we should really go back to a carnival and ride a ferris wheel, Samsam.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows.

Sam shook his head, laughing. “You’re such a jackass,” he said, but he was smiling. “That does sound pretty great, actually.” Then a yawn surprised him.

Gabe barked with laughter. “Sampson your face! The camera froze and…” he couldn’t continue, he just waved his hand as he laughed harder. Then he mimicked the face the camera had frozen on and Sam was laughing, too.

When they had calmed down, Sam admitted, “I am pretty beat. I should go to bed. Call me tomorrow?”

“You know, I could fly out tomorrow, if you wanted,” Gabe suggested, suddenly very interested in the state of his fingernails.

“Yeah?” Sam asked hopefully.

“Yeah. I can get my manager to cover for the rest of the week.”

“Do it,” Sam told him excitedly.

“Ok,” Gabe agreed with a huge smile. “Goodnight then. See you tomorrow, Samsam. I, uh, I love you.”

Sam tried not to overreact, even though this was one of only a handful of times since they’d gotten together again that Gabe had said it first. “I love you, too, Gabe. Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Gabe is gonna earn a ton of frequent flier miles in a hurry. Speak, if so moved, my darlings. ♥


End file.
